Dentista
by Genesis Cullen Swan
Summary: Una paciente enamorada de su dentista y él luchando contra su deseo por ella.One-shoot.¡LEMMON!


_**Dentista**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa, increíble y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial. A mí me los prestó un rato para crear estas locas historias, las cuales quedan restringidas de su copia total, parcial y adaptación. ¡Gracias!_

_

* * *

_

La ortodoncia de Bella iba de maravilla, sus horrorosos dientes chuecos por fin estaban empezando a mostrar cambios después de tantos ajustes, extracciones, caries y un sinfín de cosas que por supuesto eran costosas, pero para René, la madre de Bella, no había cosa más importante que la seguridad de su hija.

Habían pasado ya cinco largos años, desde que asistió a ese consultorio elegantemente decorado, con sillas en el centro, en el que ahora estaba tratando de calmarse.

"Recuerda respirar" se dijo a sí misma mentalmente. No había sido lindo el mes pasado cuando se desmayó por falta de oxigenación. Sin duda su dentista se llevó un buen susto. Por eso ahora llevaba a Alice, su amiga de toda la vida por si algo pasaba.

La había pasado bastante mal a lo largo de los años y no era sólo por su problema dental. Su dentista era su peor pesadilla.

¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple: estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

Ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de su apuesto, inteligente y gracioso dentista desde hace cinco largos y vergonzosos años, cuando asistió por primera vez a este consultorio, ahora tan familiar, y ella esperaba temerosa en la silla. Y entonces… él entró.

Con una enorme y radiante sonrisa en el rostro, por supuesto blanca y perfecta. Su cabello era todo un poema, con todos los tonos del dorado, muy similar al cobre. Y su voz no podía ser más angelical…

- Hola Bella. Ya puedes pasar – y con esa frase, su burbuja reventó.

Él aguardaba en el marco de la puerta. Bella se levantó de su asiento y vio salir a la chica que entró antes de ella, ahora no parecía tan hermosa, con una mejilla inflamada, el maquillaje corrido y toda la melena rojiza alborotada.

- Nos vemos el próximo mes, Tanya – dijo Edward con un ligero matiz de desgano en su voz.

- Dlaro, Elwal – respondió la hinchada chica escupiendo un poco y en un vano intento por mostrarse "sexy".

Bella caminó hasta su soñado tapa caries y sonrió ligeramente. Él correspondió.

- Hola – fue todo lo que atinó a decir en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

A lo lejos escuchó a su "queridísima" amiga riéndose bajito en un intento nulo por contenerse. "Me las pagarás, Alice" fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar antes de entrar en su infierno personal.

- Bien, Bella ¿Cómo ha estado este mes? – le preguntó Edward.

- Soportable – respondió, recordando el dolor.

- Lo siento de verdad – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- No es tu culpa. Tú tienes la sonrisa Colgate ¿recuerdas?

- Tu sonrisa era linda, pero ahora se ve mejor – le sonrió de lado. "¡RESPIRA!" le recordó aquella vocecita.

- Eso no es verdad, pero no discutiré esta vez. Haz que sea rápido ¿quieres? – casi suplicó.

- ¿Compromiso? – dijo un poco… ¿malhumorado?

-No y sí.

- ¿Eso qué significa? – preguntó Edward mientras iba por la caja con ligas de colores.*

- No es por un compromiso que te lo pido, pero sí tengo uno. Sólo que más tarde.

- Saldrás con alguien – murmuró sin mostrarle la cara. Sonó más a afirmación que a pregunta.

- Sí, por fin acepté salir con Jacob. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- El melenudo que te acosaba… Lo recuerdo – respondió con sincero malestar.

- No lo llames así, es un buen chico, sólo que no es lo que busco y es menor que yo.

- ¿Te gustan los mayores? – preguntó con una sonrisa picara y los ojos brillantes, expectantes a su respuesta.

Volvió a donde Bella con la caja de ligas y ella estaba tensa. ¿Qué le diría? "Sí, me encantan los mayores como tú, desde que te conozco los sueños húmedos son parte indispensable cuando duermo." Mala idea, definitivamente. Descartado.

- No importa la edad, sino el chico – "Buena esa" se felicitó.

- Ya veo – contestó suave y dolorosamente, Edward.

- ¿Y a ti? – cuestionó ella.

- ¿A mí qué? – dijo como si no hubiera entendido nada.

- No juegues conmigo, Dr. Cullen. – los dos rieron.

- Ya sabes, no tengo un tipo, supongo que no me ha llegado la indicada – miles de cachitos ahora eran su corazón – Aún – murmuró quedito, pero ella pudo escucharlo – Bien Belly, ¿Qué color toca este mes? – volvió a su labor.

- No estoy segura. ¿Ayuda? – él solía asesorarla a la hora de escoger un color. Lo cual sin duda era encantador.

- ¿Qué tal… el rosa? – dijo él, sabiendo de sobra que ella odiaba ese color.

- Muy gracioso, sigue así, cuando tenga un novio que me defienda le diré que te pateé tu bonito trasero.

- ¿Tengo un trasero bonito? – preguntó él con una sonrisa de medio lado. La favorita de Bella.

Y ahí va el aire de Bella. "Con una… ¡qué respires mujer!" su cara de verdad, era más luminosa que los anuncios de "Time Square".

- Yo… lo siento… no fue eso lo que… maldición – tartamudeó a la velocidad de la luz. Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos provocando una enorme y sonora carcajada por parte de él.

- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado – respondió bromista. Mientras la cara de Bella, bien pudo ayudar a Santa Claus en una noche con neblina.

- Me lo imagino – dijo ella quedito.

- ¿Por qué te imaginas? – cuestionó aun riendo.

- Yo…mm…¿podría empezar Dr. Cullen? Tengo bastante dolor que soportar – el volvió a reír.

- Muy bien señorita Swan. ¿Ya eligió un color?

- Al parecer el rojo le sienta perfecto a mi cara – ella seguía con los ojos cerrados. Y no se daba cuenta de la intensa mirada que Edward daba a su cuerpo, en especial, su rostro.

- Lo siento, pero ha sido muy gracioso – a él le fascinaba hacerla sonrojar, sus ojos brillaban y a veces su respiración se ponía irregular, lo que proporcionaba una buena vista de su pecho.

La verdad era que le encantaba su paciente tres años menor que él. La forma en la que se movía, como hablaba en tono bajo, casi un susurro, lo hacía estremecer, su timidez lo ponía completamente loco. Y más en esas veces en que haciendo un ajuste de ligas, parecía que ella estaba en otro universo, totalmente lejos y el anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas saber qué estaba pensando. O en quién. Sintió un nudo en el estómago de pensar en el idiota con el que se vería más tarde, cuando saliera de ese consultorio y no la viera hasta dentro de un mes. _"¡Cálmate o se va a dar cuenta!"_ le recriminó su inconsciente.

- ¿Edward? – su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento… ¿qué? – preguntó confundido.

- Nada, sólo que… te fuiste.

- Sí, lo siento, no era mi intención. ¿Ya elegiste? – dijo sonriendo y mostrándole la caja con las ligas.

- Creo que… ¿verde? – aun estaba dudosa, pero los ojos de Edward eran de ese color y eran realmente hipnotizantes.

- Está bien – sacó las ligas verdes. Acomodó el asiento de Bella y ella abrió la boca para que Edward empezara a trabajar. Él se puso sus guantes y su cubre bocas. Y comenzó.

Después de una hora, Isabella estaba lista. Se le hizo que Edward se retrasaba a propósito, pero de todos modos no tenía prisa, aun tenía dos horas para arreglarse e ir con Jacob. Ella no quería otro pretendiente, lo único que deseaba era que Edward, sintiera tan sólo un poco de interés hacia ella, después de todo, no era tan mayor. Por la mente de Edward pasaban ideas de la cara que pondría Bella de saber lo que planeaba: declarársele, impedir que fuera con Jacob y… hacerla suya.

Y ese último deseo era el que más lo consumía, el que probablemente no lo dejaría dormir esta noche y ninguna otra si ella terminaba enamorándose de "Jake" como cariñosamente _su _Bella lo llamaba. Sí, en sus sueños, ella era suya. Ella deseaba estar a su lado por siempre. Por desgracia su falta de coraje no lo dejaba ver que en realidad Bella deseaba lo mismo que él.

Lo único en lo que ella pensaba todos los meses que pasaba en esa silla era en lo increíble que lucía su cabello, en el brillo especial de sus ojos, en lo tonificados que eran sus brazos y lo mucho que le gustaría estar entre ellos.

- Bien, terminamos – dijo Edward retirándose un poco y quitándose los guantes y el cubre bocas. Sonrió levemente.

- ¡Al fin! – exclamó Bella. Y notó que Edward estaba raro.

- ¿Llegarás tarde a tu cita? – preguntó esperando realmente cumplir su cometido de retrasarla.

- No, todavía me quedan un par de horas. Muchas gracias Dr. Cullen – dijo Bella con tono gracioso.

- De nada – contestó secamente él.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó aun sin comprender la chica.

- En absoluto – dijo él sin mirarla y haciendo anotaciones en su hoja.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Tú tienes algo – dijo ella relajadamente.

- ¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada! – gritó Edward, lo que provocó que ella se encogiera de hombros – lo siento, Bella… yo…

- No hay nada que decir, Edward. Gracias – hizo ademán de salir pero él sostuvo su brazo.

- No te vayas así, discúlpame – dijo cuando la acercó a sí.

- No hay problema – contestó fríamente sin verlo a los ojos. Eso enfureció aun más a Edward, aunque deseaba evitarlo.

- ¿Tanto te urge llegar a donde ese chucho? – preguntó con hostilidad.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa mi vida? – escupió Bella indignada. ¿Quién se creía él?

Edward la soltó y se paseaba por la habitación jalándose el cabello. Bella aprovechó el momento para intentar salir. Él corrió hacia donde ella y la estampó contra la puerta, impidiéndole el paso.

- No te vas a ir, no aún – dictó Edward.

- No me lo puedes impedir – contestó ella forcejeando – suéltame.

- Bella… ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

- ¿Entender qué? Te desquitas conmigo por quién sabe qué cosa.

- No es así.

- Entonces explícame o déjame salir.

Edward se quedó mirando sus labios, si cuando estaba tímida era hermosa, enojada lucía realmente provocativa y excitante. Ella se petrificó al sentir su aliento tan cerca, de pronto supo lo que él estaba por hacer, besarla.

Él no podía decirse, esto sin duda no tenía ética, pero estaba enamorado, nada importaba, ella no parecía querer oponerse a que algo sucediera. Así que… eliminó toda distancia entre ellos, la besó.

Con ternura movió sus labios sobre los de ella, quien correspondió de la misma manera. Duraron unos minutos así, despacio, reconociéndose… queriéndose.

El beso se volvió exigente. Él acomodó sus manos en las caderas de su paciente y ella no dudo en envolver sus brazos en su cuello, masajeando el suave cabello que por años había deseado tocar.

Edward pidió permiso de entrar en su boca lamiendo su labio inferior, ella suspiró ante la sensación y él lo tomó como un sí. El calor se sentía en el ambiente. Él comenzó a bajar con besos por su cuello, y se perdió en el aroma a fresas de su cabello.

- Me encantas, desde que llegaste aquí – declaró Edward continuando con su trabajo.

- Tú me encantas a mí – confesó ella y se ruborizó al instante.

Los dos sonrieron, mirándose a los ojos, qué tontos habían sido, si lo hubieran hecho antes tendrían bastante tiempo juntos.

Él no pudo hacer más que besarla intensamente, con esa pasión que tenía reprimida y ella correspondió alegremente.

La pasión era palpable, él acariciaba el contorno de su cuerpo. Pasó de sus brazos a sus torneados muslos, que por suerte, hoy no estaban cubiertos, ella llevaba falda. Subió sus manos hasta su trasero y Bella gimió en respuesta. Estaba igual o más excitada que él. Posó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Edward y sus intimidades estaban frotándose deliciosamente. Él gruñó en respuesta al ritmo que ella le estaba marcando y mordió su cuello para contenerse un poco.

- Me estas volviendo loco – dijo entre jadeos.

- Entonces terminemos de una vez – reclamó ella.

Los ojos verdes que tanto amaba estaban oscuros de tanto deseo. Así de unidos como estaban él la guió al mesón donde ponía varios instrumentos y la posó ahí. Y ella empezó a quitarle la bata.

Rápidamente cayó al suelo y prosiguió con la camisa. Él hacía lo propio con la blusa de Bella y se quedó maravillado de lo suave, pálida y hermosa que era su piel. Su sostén negro le daba un toque excitante. Y acarició sus pechos por encima de éste. Recibió un jadeo por respuesta y ella estuvo más ansiosa aun. Terminó de quitarle la camisa y le desabotonó el pantalón. Él quitó el sostén y estaba absorto en la tarea de devorarlos con su boca, lo que provocaba que la chica arqueara la espalda.

- E-dw-ard – suplicó ella – por-fa-vor.

- Sólo… un… poco… ¡ah! – gruñó al sentir la mano de Bella aferrarse a su miembro.

Esto lo excito de sobre manera, acercó a Bella a su duro miembro, ansioso de sentirse dentro. Sólo movió un poco la tanga que traía ella y la embistió con fuerza, dominado por sus instintos. Los dos gimieron con fuerza al mismo tiempo. Él se quedó sin movimiento, disfrutando de su húmeda cavidad. Ella jaló de sus cabellos y lo besó, moviéndose contra él.

Reaccionó y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, sin dejar de besarla, acariciando sus muslos y pellizcando sus duros pezones. Bella dejó de besarlo porque necesitaba sacar todos esos jadeos reprimidos.

- Me encantas, me fascinas, te deseo… - dijo él atropelladamente.

- Dame más…oh… ¡Edward!... así.

- ¿Así? – preguntó él con una sonrisa petulante mientras la embestía con más fuerza.

- ¡Sí! – casi grito ella en respuesta.

Él no cabía en felicidad y deseo. La embistió con rapidez y ella jadeaba y gimoteaba en sus brazos. Sentía una opresión en el vientre, estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo, el más delicioso sin duda. Y Edward se sentía tan cerca.

- ¡Edward! – gimió ella cuando alcanzó su punto máximo de excitación y lo sintió a él correrse dentro.

Él se quedó dentro, estaban tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones. Las piernas de Bella se hicieron flácidas y lo soltó. Se ruborizó cuando pensó en lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Se le declaró a su dentista, e hicieron el amor en el mesón! Él la miró y descubrió su cara de sorpresa.

- Amo tu cara – le dio un pequeño beso.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – dijo saliendo de su ensoñación.

- Dije que amo tu cara – respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

- Pero… pero… - no sabía qué hacer o decir.

- Pero… no hay nada que discutir – la volvió a besar levemente.

Se separó de ella, no sin esfuerzo y acomodó su ropa. Siempre sonriente. Le alcanzó a Bella su sostén que estaba tirado a unos pasos de ellos.

- Amor, deberías cambiarte, no creo que nadie haya notado que hemos estado aquí por dos horas y media – le dijo con una sonrisa picara. Y Bella se despabiló.

- ¿Dos horas y media? – preguntó asombrada.

- Sí, lo siento, me retrasé mucho con el ajuste – dijo abotonándose la camisa.

- Espera un minuto… ¿me llamaste amor? – preguntó incrédula.

- Claro, eres mi amor, mi delirio, mi Bella – alcanzó sus labios, no podía dejar de besarla.

- Pero… ¡eres mi dentista! Esto no tiene nada de ético.

- Con gusto dejaré de serlo si me permites estar a tu lado.

- ¿Me quieres? – preguntó ella ruborizada y aún sin poder creerlo.

- Te amo – respondió él con todo el corazón – tú… ¿me quieres? – preguntó un poco avergonzado.

- ¡Te amo! – dijo ella para después abrazarlo y besarlo profundamente.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – le preguntó sin más.

- Claro que sí – contestó llena de alegría.

- Cariño, de verdad, lo mejor es que te vistas o no saldremos de aquí nunca – le dijo Edward después de besarla, sosteniéndola por la cintura.

- Lo siento Dr. Cullen, ¿es que acaso no confía en su fuerza de voluntad? – dijo con tono insinuante y meloso. Se ganó un gruñido de Edward.

La soltó unos minutos y caminó al intercomunicador.

- Berta, por favor que no me molesten en unas dos horas, el trabajo de Bella se ha complicado un poco – dijo mirando a su hermosa paciente semidesnuda que tenía la más picara sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

_Un pequeño regalo para quitar el frío y entrar en calor XD_

_La verdad estamos a -4 º y esto salió de mi pervertida cabeza. Espero les guste._

_¡El lemmon de Edward&Bella en Missing Cell phone está por llegar chicas!_

_No desesperen. Bueno, me voy, que tengan un excelente fin de semana._

_Con mucho cariño:_

_Génesis Cullen Swan (:_


End file.
